One kiss
by WizOfOz
Summary: Blaise watches Draco. He is obsessed with him, and well, does something about it. DMBZ SLASH don't like, don't read! REVIEW! one-shot


**Just some shit I wrote during Physics class! Lol, this is a slash pairing, no likey no ready…simple as that!**

**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potterness belongs to the woman-child who created it, and that being: J.K. Rowling. Soon to be queen of the universe...lol**

* * *

I stare at him from afar; His actions so graceful yet masculine. His voice so deep yet seductive, Himself, drop dead gorgeous, and his presence unlike no other. His name, Draco Malfoy. Me being a Slythierin and one of his close "friends" as you may call it, I get to actually spend time with him. Although he doesn't know that I like him, well "like" is being an understatement. Try: love, obsessed, lust, or all of the above…him. He thinks I'm straight, even though I haven't' been since my 4th year (I'm in my 7th) when I figured out my feelings for Draco. I thought it didn't go past friendship, but boy, was I wrong.

Every morning he would do the same thing. Since I slept (along with Crabbe and Goyle) in the same dormitory, I know. He would get up at 7:00, before all of us. He would stretch, ruffle his beautiful platinum blond hair and sit up. Then, he would rub his eyes and growl, a very sexy one at that. He then managed to get up and walk lazily towards his closet and take out his clean robes and take them to the bathroom. I really don't know what goes on in there. He locks the door. If he didn't, well let's just say this paragraph would be a hell of a lot longer.

Today he did the exact thing he did every morning. But this time I think he was a little too sleepy when he went into the bathroom this morning. He forgot to bring his clothes in there with him. When he got out of the bathroom, the only thing concealing his lower body was a dark green towel. I gaze at his perfect figure. All moist from that hot shower; I was already up (and so was something else) and was preparing to go into the shower, so normally I was getting my clothes out of the closet. He walked over to me (well actually to the closet but a guy can dream!) one hand on the towel, griping it so it wouldn't come loose, and the other hand combing through his wet hair.

I was taking out my shoes, and Draco stands on my right and leans over to get his robes. His wet stomach, which is more like abs because he has the body of a god, was touching my right arm. His body feels warm and soft. He looks at me, I look at him looking at me, and he grins. I instinctively roll my eyes and pretend I didn't notice what had happened. He finishes getting his things and walks over to his bed. I have the biggest urge to turn around and take a look at him.

I'm not a slytherin for nothing. So I pretend to drop my shoes behind me and turn around to pick them up. He was putting on his tie. He tried to do that while holding up his towel as well; Not very smart of him. So I laugh quietly and offer my help, seeing as how "pathetic he looks and all". I grab his silk tie and put it around his neck very slowly. Making sure to touch his neck. I can feel the goose bumps rising in his skin. This turns me on, but I show no emotion in my face. I look as if I was simply just helping an idiotic friend out. I make sure the lengths of the tie are right and take advantage of touching his stomach. Geez were they hard. I do his tie and when I'm done I look up at him. He was looking at me the whole time.

"you know…when you're concentrated you bite your tongue" –Draco tells me

"hm... Never noticed"-I reply. Dragging every word. Not wanting this eye contact with those beautiful silver orbs to end.

That's when I did the most grr; I can't even find the perfect word for it. So, I'll just move on. I didn't know what I was doing. I leaned in and kissed him! It was a soft kiss, he didn't kiss back. Hell, he didn't even have time to. It lasted about one second. It's probably not even classified as a kiss. More of a brush of the lips if you ask me. I look back at him. All he says is:

"Why did you pull away?"


End file.
